Like Real People Do
by laurenwrites
Summary: A one night stand gets accidentally extended. Bade. AU. [Rated M because sex.]
1. Part I

.

Part I

.

"I don't do set-ups."

"Jade, come on! When was the last time you went on a date?" Tori hands her roommate the freshly washed wine glass for Jade to dry.

"Um, last Thursday, remember?"

"That does _not_ count as a date."

"Why not? We had sex! It wasn't the best sex, but—"

"Please," the brunette interrupts, "spare me the details you so kindly already shared about his…technique." Jade smirks and sets another dry glass on their kitchen counter. "The point is: you meeting a guy at a bar and then going home with him does not qualify as a date."

"Oh, I see. So, you're suggesting that I meet a guy at a bar and then go home with him—the difference being that you _know_ this guy. _That_ makes it a date."

"The date part comes from the fact that you're being set up. This isn't just some random guy that you'll never talk to again; he could be the One!"

"Tori Vega, are you saying you've found my soul mate?" She mocks her longtime frenemy in the Southern belle accent she's used since she was sixteen.

"Ha, ha. Please, give him a chance? Andre says he's really cool."

"So you haven't even met him!" Jade puts the last dried wine glass into the cabinet and walks out of the kitchen area.

"Well, not exactly, no," Tori admits, following after the other girl into Jade's bedroom. "But I trust Andre's opinion."

"Look, Tor. I'm going to give you two reasons why I'm not going, and then we can drop this conversation for good. Firstly: say I go. I go, and I meet this guy, and we hit it off—or we get drunk enough to _think_ we hit it off. I go home with him, we have sex, and then it's awkward. I can't just leave and never see him again; no, his friendship with your boyfriend means that, chances are, I will eventually see him around. Second: I'm not looking for a relationship. I am twenty and currently trying to break into the hardest industry in existence. I don't have time to text someone all the time, or bother with keeping a drawer at his apartment, or meet his family and all of that bullshit. If I don't want a boyfriend, why would I go on a date?"

.

"She's for sure going?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, man? _Yes_. She's going. Tori said she's excited."

Beck pulls the red comb through his thick hair another time, making sure that the part is perfect. "How am I going to spot her if I don't know what she looks like?" He asks into his iPhone, which is currently on speakerphone as it sits on his bathroom counter.

"Good point. I'll send you a pic." Two minutes and a Facebook search later, Beck receives the message.

He pauses. "Wait, that's her? Are you serious?"

"What? Don't tell me she looks too much like Emily."

"No, no," Beck nearly chokes out. "God no. She's way prettier than Emily. How come I've never met this girl before? She's Tori's roommate?"

"She just got back from a year abroad. After high school, she did her first year of NYU in Amsterdam."

"Whoa. When did she get back?"

"About a month ago."

Beck is about to reply when he looks at the time on his phone. "Oh, shit. How is it already nine? I've got to go; I'm meeting her in half an hour."

"Alright. Good luck, bro. Text me tomorrow morning after she leaves."

Beck can hear the grin in Andre's voice, and he shakes his head. "We'll see," he replies.

"Hey, and be careful. It's getting freakishly cold."

"Will do. Later, man," he says, and clicks to end the call. Thirty minutes later, Beck walks into Print, a lounge bar on the Lower West side of Manhattan. After taking his seat at the bar, he takes his hat, gloves, and coat off, and rubs his hands together for warmth.

"How bad is it out there?"

Beck looks up at the bartender in front of him. "It's damn cold," he answers.

"Yeah, I hear it's supposed to drop into the tens tonight."

"Crazy. Let's just hope this winter isn't as bad as last year's."

"Yup. Can I get you a beer?" He asks, and Beck nods.

"Yeah, I'll take a Heineken, thanks."

While he waits, beer in hand, Beck keeps an eye on the door to watch for Jade's arrival. When she pushes through the entrance seven minutes later, he's sure she's the girl from the picture Andre had sent. From the look on her face, he can tell she recognizes him, too. As she makes her way towards him, she strips her coat and scarf and then drapes them over the chair next to his.

"Jade, right?" He smiles and sticks out his hand.

"That's me. I'm assuming you're Beck."

"Yep," he answers. Jade shakes his hand and he's shocked by how cold it is. "Damn, did you not wear gloves?"

"No." She gets situated in her barstool and flags down the bartender. "My apartment is on the East side, so I took a cab here." She looks at the guy behind the bar. "I'll take a Cosmopolitan."

"No problem. Can I see your ID?"

Jade smirks and pulls her wallet out of her Chanel bag. "You flatter me," she quips, handing her fake ID across the bar and into the bartender's hand. He does a quick check on the listed birth date (claiming she's twenty-four instead of twenty), and makes sure that her face matches the one on the card before handing it back to her.

"Coming right up, Miss West."

While she tucks her wallet back into her purse, Beck turns towards her. "So I hear you just got back from Amsterdam."

"Yeah, I was studying there for a year."

"Must have been amazing."

"Best year of my life." The bartender sets her martini in front of her, and Jade doesn't take her eyes off of Beck as she pulls it towards her. "So how do you know Andre?"

"We were roommates at orientation, and we just sort of stayed friends. I'm from Canada; I'm guessing you're from California?"

"Yeah. I went to high school with Tori and Andre, as I'm sure they've told you."

"They have. I'm surprised we haven't met before in these few weeks since you've been back. I'm glad we fixed that."

Jade snorts into her drink and nods her head. "So you're one of those?"

Beck smiles. "What do you mean?"

"You're a flirt. You're charming; I can see it. I bet you pick up a lot of girls with lines like that one." He shrugs. "Seriously," she says amusedly. "Tell me: how many girls drop their panties when give them that grin?"

He laughs and signals for the waiter to bring him another beer. "You really want to know?"

"I really do."

"Well, the grin is only the beginning. I introduce myself, and then I do a little one of these," he says, and when he runs his hand smoothly through his hair, Jade curses herself for wishing she could see him do it again. "So where are you from?" He asks, and Jade can tell he wants her to play along. She decides to throw him a curveball.

"Why do you want to know?"

Beck is still smiling. "Because you're beautiful and I wanted to start a conversation with you," he replies almost immediately.

Jade opens her mouth to reply but realizes his response was much better than she'd expected it to be. "Smooth."

"Thank you," he chuckles. "Good to know it works. I've actually never tested it before."

Jade raises her eyebrows. "Is that Part Two of the line?"

"Nah. That part is real. Can I buy you another drink?"

Half an hour later, Jade is feeling a buzz. Her vision is blurring just slightly and she finds herself laughing more than she would soberly at everything Beck says. Beck is on his third beer when he decides to order them both a shot of tequila. They clink their glasses to a cheers and each suck on their lime slices to nix the taste of liquor.

Another hour later, she suggests a fourth shot.

"I don't know," he laughs. "We're going to be dead tomorrow."

"Man up! I've been taking shots of Absinthe for a year now. Tequila is child's play," she says, and her voice slurs on almost every word.

"Chris," Beck gets the bartender's attention. "Two shots of Absinthe."

Jade chuckles. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious. Come on, Miss Amsterdam. Bottoms up."

They each sink a shot, and Beck's face contorts to one so disgusted that it makes Jade laugh. She wipes the corner of her mouth and sticks out her tongue. "God, that will never taste good."

Her vision is so hazy that she doesn't notice Beck's face is so close to hers until it's inches away. "Maybe this will," he says, just loud enough for her to hear. He pushes his lips against hers and Jade gladly responds to the kiss. When they break for air, Beck lets his teeth linger on her bottom lip just slightly before pulling away. "Want to get out of here?"

A single nod is all it takes, and then Beck is closing out their tab with his credit card and Jade is sliding into her coat. "Help me down," she tells him, and then laughs at the sound of her own drunk voice. Beck takes her hand and helps her scoot off of the barstool, but she trips and falls towards him so that their bodies are completely pressed up against each other.

"Look, you fit perfectly."

"Even drunk, you're smooth as fuck, aren't you?"

He grins and kisses her again until he stumbles backwards just slightly. "Let's go," he says, and takes her hand to lead her outside. They're lucky that they've both got a solid liquid blanket at this point, because it's 10 degrees outside and the alcohol is making it feel more like 50. It takes Beck a minute to hail a cab, but one pulls over and they hop in quickly.

"You two are crazy, being out in this weather," the taxi driver, who has a thick Indian accent, informs them. "We're told to get off the roads in about ten minutes because the weather is so terrible."

Beck gives him his address and apologizes for the inconvenience, but Jade barely even hears the driver's words. She's too busy focused on Beck's hand, which is sliding closer and closer towards her inner thigh. She's so drunk that she considers unbuttoning her jeans for him to have at it, but she settles instead for grabbing his face and pulling it towards her own. By the time the cab pulls up in front of Beck's apartment complex, Jade is in his lap and his hand has already found its way up her shirt. He smiles embarrassedly when the driver turns around to tell them that they've arrived. Beck quickly shoves a $20 bill in his hand and helps Jade out of the car.

On their way from the front door to Beck's bedroom, they shed almost every piece of clothing that had been on either one of their bodies. Jade is left in only underwear when Beck drops her in the center of the bed. He drops his boxers and Jade uses every ounce of sobriety she has left to remind herself not to make a comment about his huge erection.

He crawls onto the bed and kisses up her stomach until he's reached her breasts. He encloses his mouth around one and Jade arches up towards him. His other hand slides down and into her underwear, where he sinks one finger in almost instantly. Jade moans and Beck continues, sliding another finger in while using his thumb to rub her core. After she comes, he pulls her underwear the rest of the way down and lies down on the bed.

Beck pulls her to lie on top of him and she straddles his waist. Unexpectedly, he grabs her hips and lifts her until she's sitting on his face. Jade gasps and grabs onto the top of his wooden headboard when he sinks his tongue inside her. She's so drunk that she loses her vision for a second, and she's pretty sure she'd have lost her balance by now, too, if it weren't for Beck's grasp on her waist.

She rides his face at a steady speed, and then begins moving faster when she realizes how close she is to coming again. She cries out this time while Beck finishes the job proudly, and by this point she's so pleased with his performances that she feels the need to show her _own_ skills off. She crawls backwards as Beck props himself up on a few pillows, and she's not shy about getting right to work.

Back and forth, back and forth, she's sucking him mercilessly fast. It's not her first rodeo, and she knows how to get the job done fast enough to get to the good part. The fact that she's beyond inebriated also makes the task seem a lot less unpleasant than it usually is. Her hands are on the back of his dick, twisting and rubbing and covering everything her mouth can't. Beck groans and it sounds like some version of her name, and she doesn't know how long it's been but her jaw is starting to hurt. Then, with no warning at all, he releases himself inside her mouth and she almost chokes as she swallows it.

When she pulls her mouth off of him, she wipes her lips with the back of her hand and glares at him. It's not her meanest, but she's wasted and she thinks even the reduced version of the glare is scaring him. "No warning?" She asks, sitting up on his thighs. "What are you, an animal?"

"I'm sorry," he stumbles over his words and grabs his sheets to regain stability in his vision. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

She rolls her eyes. "It's better than whiskey dick, I'll give you that."

"I'll make it up to you," he promises. Jade scoots herself up to straddle the bottom of his abs, and then leans down to kiss him messily.

"You'd better."

He leans up to kiss her again and she grinds against his stomach, and he's hard again after two minutes. Jade lifts herself up so he can turn to his nightstand and grab a condom, and he opens it and hands it to her to put on him. When she sinks down and begins to ride him, she reaches down to hold onto his shoulders for support – accidentally giving Beck an even better view of her boobs than he'd had before. He's watching them bounce up and down with no rhythm, and Jade moans when he reaches up to grab one.

Beck gets the hint and flips them so that she's underneath him. With one hand on a bar of his headboard and the other around her breast, he hammers into her.

"Beck," she moans as her legs start to shake. Her fingernails rake across his shoulder blades and her eyes roll to the back of her head and then everything gets even hazier than it was before. Her toes curl and her mind goes blank.

.

Jade wakes up to an intense pounding in her head. She cracks her eyes open and blinks heavily before rubbing them to get rid of her blurry vision. When she can't move one of her arms, she realizes that it's trapped underneath another arm – one that does not belong to her.

She internally panics and begins remembering her events from last night. She'd had a date with Beck – Andre's friend Beck. Of course she'd ended up in bed with him. Of course. How many shots did she take? It had to have been eight or more. Did they have sex? Did they use protection? _Fuck_.

She moves her legs and feels a twinge between her inner thighs. It's the sore kind of pain only sex can bring – and suddenly she remembers riding him for what felt like forever last night.

Carefully, she turns her head to see him. _Aaaaaand_ w_hoa. So he _is_ actually that attractive._ She's glad the liquor hadn't betrayed her judgment – except for the fact that she was definitely not supposed to have sex with one of Andre and Tori's closest friends because now it will be horribly awkward for everyone. Oops.

He's still sleeping – heavily – so she picks up his arm from where it's tucked over her stomach and sets it on his own body. She peels back the covers and notices that it's freezing. _Too bad, Jade. Get your ass up out of this bed and get the hell out of here. Where the fuck are your clothes?_

Between her pounding headache and the freezing temperature of his bedroom, it takes her fifteen minutes to find every article of clothing and each piece of jewelry that had come off. She finds her phone still in her purse to see ten missed texts, eight of them from Tori.

_How's it going?_

_Beck looks so cute in pictures! I want to hear what you think!_

_Call me when you're on your way home!_

_Where are you? Be safe. It's literally -74382 degrees outside..._

_Jade?_

_Beck just told Andre you're going home with him. I hope this means you actually had a good time with him and not that you just got drunk..._

_Jade, text me when you wake up. A serious blizzard hit overnight._

_Are you still sleeping?_

"Fuck," Jade mutters quietly. She pulls on her second black boot and types a quick reply to her concerned roommate.

_I'm fine. I'm at Beck's but I'm coming home now. See you in 20_

Jade shoves her cell phone back into her purse and quietly makes her way to Beck's door. She doesn't remember how she even got to his apartment last night – much less what his apartment looks like – so she has no idea if he has roommates that she's about to run into.

When she pulls the door open, she realizes that it's definitely a one-bedroom, much to her relief. She buttons up her coat before leaving the apartment, which, based on the number on the door, is the second apartment on the third floor. She hustles down the stairs as fast as she can, trying to heat up her body due to the fact that she can barely feel her toes.

She finally reaches the door at the bottom of the stairwell, and she's not surprised to see that the square-shaped window towards the top of the metal door is completely white. Snow is never kind – or lightweight – in a New York winter. When she pushes on the door handle, nothing happens. Since the door opens to the outside, she uses her entire body weight to push against it. Still nothing.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Jade tries again, and then again, and then she tries for the next ten minutes. When the door still hasn't budged, she angrily marches all the way back up to apartment 302.

She bangs mercilessly on the door of Beck's apartment, hoping to wake him up so he can push the door downstairs open for her and get her out. It takes five minutes of incessant banging, but he finally opens the door. He's standing in sweatpants and no shirt and Jade fights her eyes to look up from his abs and at his face.

"Wait," he says hesitantly, at the sight of the girl he'd gone home with last night standing outside his door the next morning. "What?"

"I'm trapped in," she explains huffily. "I need you to go downstairs and—"

"Damn, it's freezing. Come in and close the door."

"No," she replies angrily. "I know it's freezing; I've been out here for twenty minutes. Just put on a sweatshirt and some shoes and go downstairs to open the door for me." She takes a quick breath and crosses her arms over her chest. "Please."

Five minutes later, they're back downstairs. Both Beck and Jade are pressed up against the door to try to get it to open, but it hasn't moved even a centimeter.

"You live upstairs, right?"

The voice that comes from behind them prompts them both to halt their efforts with the door and turn around. A blonde girl who looks about their age has her eyes locked on Beck.

"Uh, yeah. I do."

"I've seen you around," the girl says as she pulls her mail out of one of the boxes. "I'm Samantha."

Jade is completely un-amused as this girl gives Beck the most desperately flirtatious look she's ever seen. "That's great," she tells the blonde, "but we're trying to get a door open."

"You're not going to get out. Haven't you been watching the news? The blizzard last night froze the whole city. No cars on the road; no businesses are open...Some places are even losing power. That door is staying shut."

Jade rubs her hand on her forehead. "Of fucking course."

Samantha ignores Jade and instead moves closer to Beck. "Since we're stuck here for a little while, you're welcome to come to my apartment. 506."

Jade scoffs and tosses her head back in misery. "I'm in hell. I really am."

"Thanks for the offer," Beck tells the blonde, but his tone clearly indicates disinterest. "I've got a lot of work to catch up on today."

"Well, if you change your mind. I'll be up there." With that, Samantha closes her mailbox and heads up the stairs to her apartment.

Beck shakes his head and then turns around to look at Jade. "Can we just go back to my place? I'm really cold and there's no way you're not, too."

"I need to go home."

"Yeah, but that's clearly not going to happen since the door won't open."

"Thanks, Sherlock."

"At least come up and get some coffee. We can come back down in a few hours and see if any of the snow has melted."

Once the idea of coffee is in Jade's brain, it takes over, blocking out all other thoughts. Despite the fact that this is already a horridly awkward situation and she most definitely does not want to return to his apartment, she really has no other choice unless that choice is contracting hypothermia. She squeezes her eyes shut to silence her migraine and then opens them again to glare at him.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want the second part...REVIEW ;)<strong>


	2. Part II

.

Part II

.

As soon as they're back in the warmth of his apartment, Beck grabs a remote control off of the table by the couch and turns on the TV. He flips to the local news station, which is currently reporting about the worst blizzard to hit Manhattan in fourteen years.

While he moves to the kitchen area to start a cup of coffee, Jade sits down at one of his barstools. She pulls out her phone to find three more texts from Tori.

_Uhhh, no you're not gonna see me in 20 minutes. Jade, you're def gonna be stuck there._

_Everything ok?_

_Are you still at Beck's?_

Jade types a reply.

_You have to find a way to come get me_

_Now_

"Hey, how do you like your coffee?"

She looks up at Beck to see him pouring into two mugs. "Two sugars."

"Just two sugars? No milk or cream?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Easy enough."

Jade looks back at her phone to see that Tori replied.

_You're insane. It's 2 degrees outside and the entire city is on lockdown_

Jade grits her teeth.

_Tor, I don't care how you do it. Rent a bulldozer. Get me a helicopter. I don't care, just get me out of here_

"Here you go," Beck says, setting the steaming mug in front of her. "I hope you like it. I've been told I make a pretty mean cup of coffee." Jade encloses one hand around it for warmth and uses the other to read a text from Tori.

_You're the one who went home with him! Just enjoy it Jade – Andre says Beck is really a cool guy ;)_

"I texted Andre to let him know you were here," Beck tells her. "He's at your place with Tori."

"Yeah, Tori knows. I told her. Do you have any Advil?"

Beck nods and rummages through one of the kitchen counters to find the bottle of pills. He pours four into his hand, giving two to Jade and taking the others. "We drank too much last night."

"That's because you kept buying shots," Jade tells him dryly.

He smiles. "That's because you kept demanding that I did. Do you remember taking that shot of Absinthe?"

"Oh, Jesus," Jade mutters into her coffee before taking a sip. "We did do that. I thought I dreamed it. No wonder my mouth is so dry."

"I can make us some breakfast if you're hungry—"

"No. No, don't do that."

"Why not?"

"If I made you make me breakfast, I would be the bitch that led you on – and I don't do that."

"Led me on?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Not really. How is letting me make us waffles leading me on?"

"I'm not interested in a relationship," Jade says bluntly. Beck looks startled and Jade is instantly afraid that she had jumped to a conclusion that doesn't actually exist. Maybe he really is just friendly. Maybe he isn't even interested in pursuing a relationship with her. _Well, fuck._

"I'm...not looking for a relationship either," Beck says. _And, there it is._ "I'm going to make myself a waffle. Do you want one?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Beck nods once and walks over to his freezer, where he pulls out a box of frozen Eggo waffles.

"Wait, what?" Jade asks.

He turns around to face her, the yellow box still in his hand. "Huh?"

"Eggo waffles? You still eat Eggo waffles? What are you, six? I thought you were going to legitimately make us waffles."

"Do I look like the kind of guy who would know how to make a waffle?"

"Jesus, I don't know." Jade sighs. "Do you at least have peanut butter?"

"Why do you need peanut butter?" Beck asks as he pops four waffles into the toaster oven.

"Don't tell me you've never put it on a waffle before."

Beck gives her a look. "And you're calling _me_ the six year old?"

Jade rolls her eyes and takes her coat off to drape it around the back of his barstool. She tosses her scarf around one side and stands up from her seat. "Where's your peanut butter?" Beck points to a cabinet and Jade pulls out a jar of Jif. She follows Beck, who is carrying two paper plates each with two waffles, over to his couch and sits down next to him.

"I'd really rather just have syrup," he informs her.

"Well, you're going to try this first." Jade uses the knife to paint half of one of his waffles in peanut butter. Beck makes a disgusted look and Jade raises one eyebrow. "Eat it."

"Hmm, that sounds vaguely familiar coming from you."

"Oh, god."

"Yeah, that, too." Beck grins.

"Will you shut the hell up and eat the waffle?"

"Fine, fine." He takes a bite of it and Jade watches him carefully for a reaction.

"Well?"

Beck swallows the bite. "That was disgusting."

"Ugh. You have no taste in food."

Beck laughs. "How can you judge my taste in food based on the fact that I don't like an Eggo waffle with peanut butter on it?"

"There's just something wrong with your taste buds." Jade takes a bite of her own decorated waffle and Beck continues eating his plain one. When they've finished eating, Jade slumps into the couch. "How come you don't have roommates?"

"I had a roommate last year and it was the worst experience of my life."

"What, he got mad at you for bringing girls home all the time?"

"More like he was dealing cocaine and he used our dorm as the main stash spot." Beck scoffs. "The worst thing was that he actually tried to keep it from me. As if I wouldn't find out. Needless to say, before sophomore year started I moved into my own apartment. I needed a break from having a roommate."

"Understandable."

"And, for your information, I was not bringing home different girls all the time. I had a girlfriend last year."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Emily."

"What happened to her?"

"Oh, you know," he shrugs. "She was my roommate's main client."

Jade's jaw drops. "Wait, what? Did you know?"

"Like hell I knew! I didn't even want to be _roommates_ with a cokehead – much less date one! I had no idea she was actually a psycho. Five months after we started dating, I came home a day early from a trip to Canada and walked in on them doing a line on my desk."

"Holy shit. That's insane. Why were you in Canada?"

"It's where I'm from. My whole family lives up there."

"Oh, that's right. I think you mentioned that last night."

"What about you? Any memorable ex-boyfriends?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "In Amsterdam, I dated this guy Michael. We dated for practically the entire time I lived there. When it was time for me to go back to America, he begged me to stay and move to Holland. Even proposed with his mother's engagement ring. But I said no."

"Wow."

Jade looks over at Beck, whose face is so intrigued by her story, and immediately starts laughing.

"What? What's funny?"

"I'm totally fucking with you. There's no Michael."

"Wait, what? Seriously?"

Jade is barely able to get out words because of how hard she's laughing. "You should have seen your face, though." Beck pushes on her shoulder and Jade continues laughing. "Nah, I actually swore off boyfriends at the age of sixteen."

"How come?"

"This dumb guy in high school. Took my virginity and I caught him cheating three days later. Class act."

"Damn. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't care anymore; it just sucked back then."

"What's his name?"

"Ryder Daniels. Hope I never see the bastard again. I probably won't, though; he goes to school in Miami."

"So you haven't dated anyone since high school?"

"Nope. And I don't plan to. I don't have time for a boyfriend, and guys all suck, anyways."

"We don't _all_ suck."

"The ones I've met do. Except Andre." Beck fakes a hurt expression and Jade rolls her eyes. "And you, I guess."

"Why don't you have time for a boyfriend?"

"Tisch."

"You're in Tisch? So am I!"

"Really? What for?"

"I'm a Performance Studies major. I want to be an actor."

"I'm in Dramatic Writing. I want to make screenplays."

"Sounds awesome." After a few minutes, Beck turns his head lazily against the couch to look at her. "Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She looks at him. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Why would I ask if I could kiss you? Well, I don't know, I'm just trying to be respectful—"

"Do you know how irritating it is when guys _ask_ if they can kiss you? It literally defeats the entire purpose of—"

Beck kisses her without a second thought. Before he lowers her to be underneath him on the couch, he pulls away quickly to find the hem of her long-sleeved blouse - the same one she'd been wearing last night. "Aren't you uncomfortable in this anyways?" He asks, pulling it off over her head.

"Extremely uncomfortable," she answers before kissing him again. She lets him crawl over her and he lifts his arms to help her get his sweatshirt and t-shirt off. While both of them are silently reveling in the fact that they're just as pleased sober with each other as they were while wasted last night, Beck unhooks her bra and tosses it onto the floor.

Nearly a minute after he's had his mouth on her chest, Jade feels him hard through his sweatpants. Beck unbuttons her jeans and pulls them – along with her underwear – down her legs until she can kick them off. Although she's completely naked and he's still in just sweatpants, there's something about seeing his boner through his pants that drives her crazy. It also reminds her of what she'd discovered last night - how big he is.

"Kiss my neck," she instructs him in a breath, and he instantly complies. While he's busy giving her a hickey, Jade reaches into his sweatpants and pulls his dick out. She strokes him several times and enjoys the pause she feels in his movements from the effect it has on him.

She pushes up against his chest, lifting him off of her and giving him the chance to pull his sweatpants all the way off. Jade aches as she waits for him to return from his bedroom with a condom, but the sight of his naked body walking towards her turns her on far more than she'd expected it to.

Beck kneels back on the couch and begins putting the condom on. "Turn around," he tells her, and Jade feels a surge rushing to the pit of her stomach.

"What?"

"Turn around," he repeats. "Now, Jade."

The way he's talking to her halfway makes her want to scream at him and half makes her want to jump his bones, but the horny side of her takes over and she flips over to be on her hands and knees. Beck places his hands on her hips and positions himself to enter her from behind. After bending down to kiss her back, he pushes into her and she moans.

He starts slow, moving in and out torturously slow. He reaches one hand down to cup one breast and Jade thinks she might die when he pinches her nipple _just_ enough. What starts as a slow pace soon turns into Beck moving faster, and eventually he's pounding into her, his hips slamming against her ass every time. Jade cries out when she comes, and the way Beck's name slips out of her mouth over and over again sets off his orgasm.

When he finishes, he waits a few seconds before pulling out of her and disposing of the condom in the wastebasket by the couch. Jade collapses downwards and tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry," Beck mumbles suddenly, and Jade looks over at him with raised eyebrows. "Not really sure what came over me."

Jade rolls her eyes; she'd thoroughly enjoyed what had just happened. She leans over to kiss him. "Whatever. Can I borrow some clothes? I really don't want to put those underwear on for a second time after sex."

"Yeah, definitely," Beck says, but he's doing a solid job of hiding his confusion over the fact that she'd just kissed him. _Is that just a post-sex thing she does?_ Considering she'd told him she's not interested in a relationship, he's assuming one round of doggy style didn't change that. He gets up and comes back from his room with a long-sleeved t-shirt and some of his pajama pants.

"Thanks," she says, wrangling her limbs into the clothes as he does the same. "Do you have any good movies?"

"Not really. We could see what's on TV, though." Beck sinks back into the couch next to her and flips channels until he finds one on which _Home Alone_ has just started.

"Ooh, leave it here," Jade tells him. Beck agrees happily and sets the remote down to the side. While Jade seems content with her arms folded across her chest, Beck is arguing with himself over whether or not it would be completely weird and awkward to put his arm around her. Since she'd objected to him asking about the kiss last time, he decides to go for it. He stretches one arm to fall over her, but Jade instantly sits up straighter.

"Beck," she says, awkwardly. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Make me feel bad. I already told you - I don't want to lead you on."

"So we can have sex right here on this couch but I can't put my arm around you?"

"That's not fair; you know that's different."

Beck doesn't get how it is, but he's too embarrassed and frustrated to further question it. He settles for keeping his hands in his lap and watching the movie with her. By the time it's over, it's past noon and both of them are getting hungry.

While Beck checks Google to see if any restaurants are open and delivering, Jade turns the channel back to the news to see if anything has changed. It's clear from both the weather channel and from one look out the window that they're going to have to make do with whatever is in Beck's kitchen.

"Do you like mac and cheese?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yep. You have some?"

"I can make us some. Don't worry, this requires actually boiling water and not pulling something out of a freezer," he teases. Jade hits his arm and follows him into the kitchen, where Beck pulls a box of Kraft out of the cabinet. He grabs a pot and fills it with water before setting it on the stove and turning on the gas.

Jade hops up onto the counter to the left of the stovetop, the bottom half of her legs dangling off the side. "What do you put on your mac and cheese?" She asks Beck while they wait for the water to boil.

"Uh, cheese?"

"What?" She exclaims. "You don't put peanut butter on it?"

Beck looks horrified initially, but when he sees her biting back laughter he tilts his head to the side and gives her a look. "Well played, West."

She laughs and watches him pour the noodles into the boiling water. "How long will that take?"

"It usually needs about ten minutes to boil. Why?"

"Just wondering," she shrugs. "I'm hungry."

Beck moves to stand between her legs, and his face gets dangerously close to hers. "Yeah, I'm hungry, too." Just when Jade starts to crave his lips on hers, he surprises her by pulling his face away. _That fucker._

His hands move to the pajama pants she's wearing and he looks up at her expectantly, signaling for her to lean back. She props herself up on her elbows and suddenly gets goosebumps when she realizes what he's doing.

The pajama pants are on the ground in seconds, and Jade tries not to moan when he begins kissing above her knee. Beck's hands slide up and down her thighs, never getting too close to her core. His kisses start low and then move up, slowly but surely working more inwards and upwards.

By the time he's at her center, Jade is whimpering his name and Beck can see that she's nearly dripping with anticipation. She moans when he buries his face between her legs. He licks from bottom to top, dragging his tongue over every inch and fold. "Oh, god," she whines. Beck's arms wrap around her thighs to hold her in place, and Jade drops her head backwards in pleasure.

After eight minutes of ecstasy, Jade feels her climax building and she's sure that if she could feel her legs they would be trembling. The water in the pot begins bubbling noisily and Beck sees from the corner of his eye that it's going to boil over. He pulls his face away for barely a second to check on it, but Jade grabs his head and puts him right back. She scrapes the side of his head, and Beck suddenly he knows two things. First, that if he stops now, Jade might kill him. And second, that it is completely bewildering to him how this girl can turn him on with just her fingernails against his scalp.

The water boils over as Jade orgasms, and Beck reaches one hand over to blindly turn off the stovetop while she cries out desperately. She's lying on the counter, breathing heavily and in disbelief of what had just happened. Beck wipes his face with a nearby napkin and smiles proudly at her. After a minute, Jade has caught her breath and Beck has cleaned up some of the kitchen mess.

"Time for mac and cheese." He serves two bowls and Jade pulls the pajama pants back on, and the two head into his bedroom to eat.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" Beck asks her as she takes her first bite of pasta.

"I fly out to California after finals to go to my dad's house. I spent Thanksgiving with my mom, so I'm doing Christmas with him. I have to switch every year; divorce is so fun."

Beck nods in understanding, but he feels bad for her. "You going up to Canada?" She asks.

"Yeah. My mom's parents passed away when I was eight, and she was an only child. Since then, we spend all of the holidays with my dad's family in Vancouver."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah." He smiles and takes a bite. "Canada is the best. I've got a pretty big family, and it's nice to get to see everyone. Plus, nothing feels more like Christmas then when you're surrounded by snow and evergreens," Beck points out.

"Definitely sounds more like Christmas than the 70 degree weather in LA."

There's something about the way she says it that drives Beck crazy – the kind of crazy that has him wishing it weren't completely ridiculous to invite her to come with him to Vancouver with his family for Christmas. The fact that he'd met her just last night is irrelevant to the more important fact that he really, really likes this girl. Before he puts his foot in his mouth again, he takes the empty bowl out of her hand and stacks it with his on his nightstand. He pulls her towards him on the bed and kisses her, and a few minutes all of their clothes are off again.

They have sex again, there on his bed, and Jade rolls off of him when they're completely satiated. They're lying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder, and Jade turns her head to look at him.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day? It's only 2PM and we're still stuck in this goddamn apartment."

Beck shrugs. "We could have sex again."

Jade laughs. "We really shouldn't. I feel like we're animals. And my legs hurt. A lot."

"Well, there are…other things."

"Other things?"

"Yeah. You know…other things."

Jade narrows her eyes. "Are you trying to ask for a blowjob?"

"W-what?"

"Beck, we're not in seventh grade. If you want a blowjob, you can ask for one without beating around the bush like you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed," he defends himself. "I'm just saying, I think I've been pretty generous. I mean, judging by your moaning and whining and the way you say my name when you c—"

"Alright," she silences him. "Point taken. You want to see generosity?" He raises his eyebrows and Jade sits up. "Stand up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Up."

Beck, still naked, rises from his bed and stands up straight. Jade crawls off the bed after him and stands to face him. She does a bit of handiwork to make sure he's ready for her and then, in a move that makes Beck think he might accidentally come right that second, she bends over. She figures that the standing blowjob is a winner for two reasons – first, because her legs really _do _hurt and she just can't crouch right now, and second, because it's a surefire way to turn Beck on.

After wrapping her arms around the backs of his upper thighs for stability, she begins sucking him off. Each time she bobs, her ass moves up and down and Beck can't resist the urge to touch it. He grabs it, harder than he'd intended to, and Jade moans around his dick. When he squeezes again, she whimpers and Beck twitches. She keeps him in her mouth, breathing through her nose while she pulses her lips up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, Jade. Fuck." As he grunts, he grabs her ass harder and Jade speeds up. "Jade, I'm about to—" Beck lets out a slew of curse words under his breath and shoots into her mouth. Jade thinks about anything _other_ than the liquid that goes down her throat, and she pulls off of him to see him leaning completely against the wall.

"Yeah," she says lazily, and then kisses his lips so he can taste himself. "I know generosity."

Beck watches as she walks to the other side of the bed and puts his pajama pants and long-sleeve tee back on. He gets dressed, too, and then follows her into the living room. The movie channel they'd been on earlier is still playing Christmas movies, and the cartoon version of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas _is on now. Beck sits down next to her, and Jade sighs contently when she feels his body so close to hers.

_You're not looking for a relationship_, she reminds herself. _He is not your boyfriend, nor will he be. _As she watches the movie she'd used to love as a kid, her eyes get droopy and she realizes she'd really only gotten about five hours of sleep last night. Her eyes are completely closed a few minutes later, and, half-asleep, she lays her head on Beck's shoulder – much to his surprise. He finishes the rest of the movie, but Jade remains asleep. He wonders if she's a heavy sleeper because he's terrified to wake her up, but, slowly, he lifts her into his arms and carries her to his bedroom.

She sleeps like a rock, he realizes. When he sets her carefully on the bed, he lies down next to her and carefully wraps one arm around her. Jade curls up against his body so that her back is even closer to his front, and Beck's heart skips a beat. He kisses her hair and, with another deep sigh, falls asleep with her in his arms.

Jade wakes up two hours later and realizes where she is. She feels Beck's arm around her again, and then she remembers falling asleep on the couch. He must have carried her here.

"Beck," she says, moving his arm. "Beck, wake up." She turns to face him and he's stirring.

"Hmm," he says sleepily.

"We fell asleep. We were cuddling – with clothes on."

"What's wrong with that?" His voice is tired but his eyes are opening.

Jade wants to tell him that he should _know_ what's wrong with that – she's been telling him all day that she can't lead him on romantically. And snuggling in pajamas definitely does not fit into the category of "Things That Won't Lead Him On."

"Beck, we can't do this. I can't do this."

"How come?"

She sighs. "Trust me, you don't want to get into this with me."

"I think you're wrong about that."

"I know I'm not. I am not your ideal girlfriend. I might be good in bed but I am terrible in relationships."

Beck leans forward and kisses her softly. "It's been a long time since you've tried."

"I'm sorry," is all she can think to say. Before Beck can say anything, she gets up from the bed and goes to sit in the living room. Beck flops onto his back and lets out a frustrated sigh.

When he goes into the kitchen to get a snack, he sees Jade on the couch. She doesn't bother looking up from the weather channel for the entire time that he warms up two pop tarts and pours himself a glass of water. Beck heads back into his room, deciding to leave her alone.

At ten o'clock that night, he returns to the living room to find Jade in the exact same position. "Are you coming to bed?"

She looks up at him. "I'll sleep here. I found a blanket in the closet so I'm fine. Sorry that I have to stay here another night."

"Jade, don't be ridiculous. You don't have to apologize for staying and you definitely don't need to sleep on the couch. Come get in bed."

"I'm fine, Beck. I really am."

He sighs and drags his palms over his face. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"Trust me, it's for the best."

"It's not," Beck mumbles, loud enough for her to hear, as he turns around and sulks back to his room.

While he gets situated in his bed, Jade feels nauseated as she lies on the couch. She hasn't had this feeling – the _liking_ feeling – since she was sixteen years old and the hottest boy in the senior class wanted to date her. She barely remembered what it felt like, but Beck has brought it back and it's so strong that it makes her whole body ache. She wishes that it was one of those things where she could say she just didn't know what exactly it was about him that she likes so much – but she does. She knows exactly what it is.

It's the way he laughs, genuinely, whenever he wants to. He doesn't pretend to laugh at things that aren't funny and he doesn't hold back from snorting when Kevin McAllister flies down the stairs and out the front door of his house on a sled. It's the way he's honest about what he likes and doesn't like, and wants and doesn't want. He may be twenty years old but Jade thinks he's more sure of himself than anyone she's ever met.

It's also the way that, even though she's only known him for a day, he's the kind of man who would make her breakfast and carry her to bed. He's the kind of man whose family she would want to meet, and the kind of man who knows just how to turn her on. When she finally exhausts herself of thinking about him, she turns up the volume on her favorite Christmas movie, _Meet Me In St. Louis_.

Judy Garland is singing the best rendition of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ that's ever existed, and Jade can't help but be mesmerized by her childhood idol on the screen. She watches John profess his love for Esther and she wonders for the millionth time why the idea of love seems so terrifying to her. By the time the credits roll and she's still wide awake, she brushes an angry tear from her eye and rips the blanket off of her body.

When she goes into Beck's room, she sees him sleeping under the covers. He wakes at the sound of the door opening.

"Jade?"

"I'm sorry."

He sits up. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'm sorry, I don't know why I came in here." She turns to walk back out and Beck stops her.

"No, Jade, come back. What's wrong?"

Jade shakes her head and, without giving it another thought, walks over to crawl into bed with him. Before he can ask what's going on, her lips are on his and her hands are in his hair. After a minute, she pulls back, keeping her palms on his cheeks.

"I'll try," she whispers.

"Yeah?"

She nods. "Yeah."

Beck kisses her for a little while longer and Jade hopes that this boy who already has a hold on her doesn't break her. When they pull apart, he tucks her close to his body and wraps an arm around her.

"This is better than the couch," Jade concedes.

He smiles against her hair and kisses her shoulder. "It's better for me, too. Goodnight, Jade."

She mumbles the words back and Beck realizes she's already falling asleep.

Jade wakes up the next morning for the third time in Beck's bed. She finds it odd that the first time she did was twenty-four hours ago – and at that point she was ready to book it out of the apartment and leave her one-night-stand behind. This time, instead of moving Beck's arm, she flips over and snuggles closer to him. Their sock-covered toes rub against each other and Beck kisses her.

"Good morning."

"Morning. I think we just had a two-night-stand."

Beck laughs against her lips. "I don't think it counts as a one- or two-night stand if we're going to see each other again."

"I guess not, huh?"

"Nah." He presses his lips to hers. "I'm hungry. Should we make some waffles?"

She grins. "With peanut butter?"

"Definitely not."

.

_One Year Later_

Jade huffs all the way up three flights of stairs. Although it's only supposedly the third week of winter, temperatures have already dipped into the twenties – which annoys her to no end. When she pushes the door open, she drops her backpack on the floor and the bag from the pharmacy on the bar.

"Babe," she calls out. "I'm home."

Beck emerges from their bedroom a few seconds later. "Hey." He plants a kiss on her cold lips. "How was your final?"

"I think I did well," she answers as she begins stripping her layers. "I'm just so pissed that I even had to leave the apartment. It's way too cold outside."

He picks up the Duane Read bag up off the counter. "What's in here?"

"Well, speaking of the weather," she says, smiling mischievously.

He pulls a box of condoms out of the bag and furrows his eyebrows. "We haven't run out yet; I think we still have like, ten more."

"I know." Jade wraps her arms around him. "But didn't you hear on the news?" She grins. "There's supposed to be a blizzard tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Give me thoughts! Did you like this ~*style~?<strong>


End file.
